Fucking Hard
by Strangela
Summary: Historia completamente pornográfica protagonizada por Alemania, 2P!Romano, 2P!Inglaterra y Prusia. Contiene LEMON; no leas a no ser que estés capacitada para ello. PrUkGermano.


_Antes de nada, decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya. Quisiera advertir también de que este es un fic MA, por lo que no recomiendo que personas de mente frágil o inocente lo lean. Para aquellas personas que sí lo vayan a leer, les aviso de nuevo de que es completamente pornográfico, y pido que no esperen que sea una gran historia._

**FUCKING HARD~ **_(dedicado a JustShutTheFuckUpAndRead)_

**Capítulo 1 - LOVINO**

Ludwig entró en la habitación que le habían asignado, la número 369, y dejó todo su equipaje encima de la cama. Había sido un viaje largo y muy agotador. En ese momento no recordaba muy bien por qué se había ido a un hotel. Mmm... Sí, cierto, porque no soportaba compartir piso con su hermano, y, como de los dos él era el que trabajaba, era el único que podía pagarse un hotel. Tampoco pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que Gilbert se diese cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él y se esforzase por hacer posible la convivencia entre ellos.

Quitó las maletas de donde las había puesto y las dejó en el suelo, en un rincón de la habitación, para después volver hasta la cama y dejarse caer sobre ella cual saco de patatas. Cerró los ojos y al poco rato se quedó dormido. No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando una tormenta de imágenes eróticas creadas por su subconsciente se desató en su mente dormida.

Gemidos tenues comenzaron a escapar de sus labios entreabiertos, haciéndose cada vez más audibles y chocando contra las paredes. Su miembro, vulnerable y necesitado, empezó a erguirse. Un suave rubor cubría las mejillas de Ludwig.

Las imágenes seguían invadiendo su cabeza, mostrándole el tentador vaivén del coito. Gemidos ajenos envolvían suavemente su pensamiento, cuando en realidad era él mismo quien los hacía salir. Su cuerpo le pedía sexo con urgencia, pero Ludwig, dormido como estaba, no podía dárselo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Ludwig se despertó sobresaltado y se levantó para abrir. Un rubio de bote con ojos rosados y uniforme apretado de asistenta esperaba al otro lado. El alemán se lo quedó mirando, aún erecto, y notando que su estado de excitación empeoraba con la visión de aquel chico.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -preguntó.

-Soy del servicio de habitaciones. Me llamo Lovino -dijo el rubio de bote, con voz de "loca".

Ludwig parpadeó, desconcertado.

-Yo no he llamado al servicio de habitaciones en ningún momento.

Lovino sonrió con picardía y miró hacia la entrepierna del alemán.

-Oh, sí que lo has llamado. Lo estabas pidiendo a gritos - dijo, empujando a Ludwig suavemente hacia el interior de la habitación y entrando también.

Cerró la puerta tras él y comenzó a desabrocharse el uniforme lentamente, sonriendo con lascivia. Ludwig lo miró atónito, mientras notaba cómo su miembro luchaba por librarse de la prisión que el pantalón vaquero ejercía sobre él.

Lovino arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Es que no sabías que esto era un burdel?

La realidad cayó sobre Ludwig como un bloque de cemento. No sabía de qué se sorprendía, ese "hotel" se lo había recomendado Francis Bonnefoy.

Lovino se acercó a él y le desabrochó el pantalón.

-Demasiado tarde, encanto -dijo-. Has pagado bien, así que te mereces un buen servicio.

Ludwig cerró los ojos mientras sentía como sus pantalones y calzoncillos se deslizaban hasta sus tobillos. Lovino restregó su cara contra el miembro del alemán, maravillado por el excelente tamaño de este. Ludwig gimió.

-¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?

Ludwig abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando sin responder. Lovino sonrió.

-Quiero poder gritar tu nombre al llegar al clímax, sólo eso. Son cosas del oficio.

-Me... me llamo Ludwig.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabemos que el machote sabe hablar. Espero oír más sonidos salir de tu boca esta noche, encanto. Sólo has dicho dos frases desde que llegué, y bastante simples, la verdad.

Agarró fuertemente las nalgas del más alto, que se mordió el labio inferior entrecerrando los ojos, y empezó a lamer el miembro.

Ludwig jadeó mientras Lovino se la mamaba. La habitación se llenó nuevamente de sonidos obscenos, y, al abrir los ojos, Ludwig pudo apreciar un pronunciado bulto en el pantalón del italiano.

Lovino, tras unos minutos, separó sus labios del miembro alemán. Ludwig retrocedió un par de pasos y se sentó en la cama.

-F-fóllame -dijo, ruborizado, mirando al suelo.

-...No... Se supone que eres tú el que me tiene que follar a mí...

-Lovino -lo miró-, quiero que me la metas. P-para algo la tienes, ¿no?

Lovino chasqueó la lengua.

-Está bien, grandullón. Si tanta ilusión te hace...

Se acercó al alemán y lo tumbó sobre el colchón. Ludwig, sonrojado, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, mientras el italiano hacía lo propio con la suya.

Lovino le sonrió, y él apartó la mirada. El italiano se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y besó su cuello, para después seguir paseando los labios por su clavícula, pecho y abdomen.

Ludwig, intentando no pensar en lo que estaba pasando, desvió su atención a los mechones de pelo que se habían soltado de su engominado flequillo.

De pronto sintió un contacto húmedo entre sus nalgas y se vio obligado a mirar a Lovino. El italiano estaba pasando la lengua por su entrada, lubricándolo. Ludwig echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de gusto.

-Rá-rápido... No quiero... que esto dure demasiado...

Lovino lo ignoró. No solía hacer aquello y quería aprovechar al máximo el cambio de roles. Siguió introduciendo su lengua en la entrada de Ludwig, encantado con la presión que sus paredes anales ejercían sobre ella. Estaba deseando meter el miembro en aquel sitio.

-Por favor... acaba con esto... Mm...

La voz jadeante del alemán lo sacó de sus pensamientos e, irguiéndose, se levantó el vestido. Ludwig cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir algo grande entre sus glúteos.

Gimió.

-Dame duro...

El italiano comenzó a moverse dentro de Ludwig, que se mordía el labio intentando contener (sin éxito) los incesantes gemidos que nacían en su garganta.

Poco a poco el ritmo del coito era mayor. Lovino cogió el miembro del alemán entre sus manos y empezó a masturbarlo, haciendo que Ludwig abandonara todo intento (fallido, claro) de estar en silencio y empezara a gritar de puro placer.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ludwig se corrió, y con él Lovino, que salió de dentro de él y se inclinó para darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

A continuación se levantó y, colocándose el vestido, dijo, caminando hacia la puerta:

-Bueno, Luddy, ahora te toca descansar... Mañana te espera otra fiestecita -le sonrió-. Al final no he gritado tu nombre...

Se marchó, y Ludwig cerró los ojos, exhausto. Por qué no se habría quedado con Gilbert...

_Bueno, en el próximo capítulo más~ Espero que os haya gustado._

_Déjenme reviews~~~_


End file.
